Coming Home
by Heather98
Summary: AU Meredith Grey moves to her home town after she finishes her Internship in LA.
1. Chapter 1

_Meredith's point of view_.

I don't know what to expect when I get of this plane. It's been almost nineteen years since I last stepped foot in Settle. See, I moved to LA to live with my grandmother after my father left my mother and I. My mother is a surgeon at Settle Grace Hospital in Seattle so never was home to take care of me. Sometimes I think I don't have a mother. Recently my grandmother died and I didn't what to me alone. So, here I am. I'm back in Seattle with my own medical degree to be a surgeon just like my mother. Surprise, I'm going to be working next to her too. I'm Seattle Grace's new medical surgeon. Dr. Webber heard about my grandmother and called me. When I told him that I would be moving back to Seattle he was very quick to offer me a position at the hospital.

As I walk off the plane I see the woman who gave me life, but not home. I can't blame her after I had my seven year internship back in LA in know how time consuming the medical field is.

"Meredith" the woman said. She looked as though she was about to cry with just looking at me.

"Mom" She walked toward me with her arms opened wide. She engulfed me in her arms and held me tight.

"I'm so sorry Meredith. I should have been there for you all those years ago. I promise that it won't happen again."

"I know mom."

"Oh and Mer.

"Yes Mom."

"Welcome Home"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the house that I grow up in as a child. It doesn't even look as though it changed.

"So I was thinking maybe we can spend the whole day tomorrow to get to know each other again."

"I would love to mom but I have my first day at the hospital tomorrow."

"Well, it is still early, how about I take you over to the hospital and show you around so you can get a feel of it before tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"Did you hear about the new doctor?" Dr. Bailey asked when she set her food tray on the table between Dr. Derek Shepherd and Dr. Burke.

All the doctors on call were having their food break as long as possible. At the table you had the more experienced doctors, Dr. Shepherd, Burke, and Bailey. Then there were their old interns that received jobs after their program came to a close last month. There was Dr. Burke's girlfriend Christina Yang, George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens, and Alex Karev.

"There's going to be another doctor? On what shift?" Christina asked.

"Our shift. She just finished her internship in LA and Dr. Webber knows her and hired her."

"What's her name?" Derek asked

"Rumor has it that she's Dr. Grey's daughter."

"Wait a minute Dr. Grey has a daughter?" Izzie exclaimed

The group has surprised when Dr. Webber came up that second and answered Izzie's question. "Dr. Grey does have a daughter that has been living in LA for the past nineteen years. Dr. Grey wasn't home most of the time and after her husband left she sent her daughter to her grandmother to live."

"Why is she coming back to Seattle?"

"Her grandmother died last month. Dr. Grey wanted her daughter to come home. Besides, she will be a great addition to this hospital." 

"So what's this new doctor's name?"

"Meredith. Meredith Grey"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith and her mother walked into the hospital and right away Ellis Grey showed her daughter the locker room were she would change into her scrubs.

They walked into the room and walked around the lockers and read the names that were displayed on the top of each locker.

"Do I get to meet any of my co-workers today?"

"The shift that you're on should be here."

"Are they nice?"

"They are all very nice. Just watch out for the Nazi"

"The Nazi?"

"Dr. Bailey. She is the doctor that will get into all the rumors and stories that happen around the hospital. She also is head of the internship program here at the hospital."

"So the others won't be like her right?"

"Right, I have a feeling that you would be great friends with Yang, O'Malley, Stevens, and Karev. They all just got out of the intern program here last month."

"So their about my age right?"

"Right. Oh, and heads up, Dr. Yang and Dr. Burke are dating."

"Thanks for the information."

Just then her mother's pager went off. Ellis Grey looked down and noticed that it was a cold red and looked back at her daughter.

"Look Mer, I have to take this. Meet me in the food court. You can get your laptop out of the car so you can work with it or check your e-mail until I get back."

Meredith nodded her head and watched as her mother walked back down the hall. Meredith then walked back to the car and grabbed her computer and headed for the food court.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see the hottie that just walked into the food court?" Karev asked watching as Meredith walked into the food court and bought something to drink sitting down in the far corner where she felt more comfortable.

All the other doctors rolled their eyes knowing that Alex asks the same question every time a hot girl walks by him.

"She's cute but not my taste." Burke said as he placed his arm around Christina. "But you know she does have something familiar about her."

Derek turned in his seat to look at the woman that they were talking about. When he first saw her he could believe his eyes. This woman in front of him knocked the breathe right out of him and she doesn't even know it.

"She is beautiful" George said.

"Ya, Beautiful" Derek repeated after George never taking his eyes off of the woman cross the food court.

"Well, boys why don't you all go talk to her at least get her name?" Izzie said.

"Anybody with her looks and that body has a boyfriend or husband." Alex said

"You never know until you ask." Izzie replied.

Dr. Webber walked back to his chair with his food tray. "Never know what unless you ask?"

"The guys are having googly eyes at the woman in the corner. None of them have the guts to even go ask her, her name."

Webber looked over to where the woman sat. Noticing who it is he smiled and walked over to her.

Everybody watched as he just walked over. Derek watched the hardest as his boss walked over to his dream girl and watched as she stood and hugged the older man.

"I guess he knows her." Christina said

They all watched as Webber walked back to the table with the woman right behind him. When Webber reached the table he turned so Meredith could step up to the table next to him. Webber told Meredith, "Going around the table I would like you to meet Drs. Bailey, Burke, Yang, O'Malley, Stevens, Karev, and Shepard."

Meredith looked at each person when Webber said their name to know face with name. When He came to Dr. Shepard their gaze at one another held longer then the others. Meredith gave him a small shy smile and he returned her smile with his own half smile.

"Everybody," Webber addressed to the people around the table. "I'd like you all to meet Dr. Ellis Grey' daughter, Dr. Meredith Grey."

All the guys eyes widened as they heard that the woman that they all were secretly hitting on.

"It's nice to meet you all. My mother told me nothing about you." Meredith smiled at them all but still took small glances at Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Webber asked.

"Well, I believe that you hired me Dr. Webber."

"That I did. I would be a fool not to. You are just as good if not better then your mother."

"I find that highly unlikely, but thank you for the complement. Mom is showing me around the hospital. We only made it to the locker room before she got paged. I'm supposed to meet her here."

"Well good. Welcome aboard" Webber said

Pagers started to beep around the table. Everybody got up to leave saying goodbye to Meredith as they went. Derek took one last look before leaving the food court.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart for leaving you like I did." Ellis said.

"It's ok mom. Let's go home"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith woke the next morning to her alarm clock. 'Time to start me new job' She changed and meet her mother down stairs.

"You ready for you first day?"

"I guess"

"Then let's go."

They head for the hospital parking Meredith saw two of the people from yesterday. Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley. They also noticed Meredith and walked over to great her.

"Good Morning Dr. Grey and Dr. Grey" Izzie said

"Good Morning Dr. Stevens and Dr. O'Malley" Ellis said before heading into the hospital leaving the three alone to meet.

"You can call me Meredith"

"Thanks and you can call me Izzie"

"And me George. I mean you can call me George" George said nervously.

They all smiled at one another and walked into the building and to the doctors locker room laughing. When they entered the locker room Meredith noticed the man that held her gaze longer than normal yesterday.

He looked up when they walked in and held her gaze again. Meredith smiled at him then followed Izzie and George to the empty locker on the other side.

Through out the day, Derek and Meredith stole glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Meredith knew when Derek would look at her because she would get a tingling feeling in her gut.

Issy, George, Christina, and Meredith were getting along together like they were best friends for their whole life.

"I'm going to the food court anybody want to join me?" Meredith asked

"I have to meet Preston for lunch." Christina said "I'll see you guys later" then walked to where Burke was standing near the door.

George was going to say sure but his pager went off. "Maybe next time" Then he left.

"I will" Izzie said.

They walked to the food court and got their lunch trey before they went into the dinning hall for a table. Spotting Derek setting at a table by himself they walked over.

"Can we set here Dr. Shepard?"

Derek looked up and saw Izzie then noticed his dream girl behind her. Smiling that the woman that he was staring at all day would join him at the table. "Sure"

The girls sat and they started to take about Meredith's internship and LA. They were enjoying their lunch until Izzie's pager went off. "No free time comes with the job" She left the table leaving Derek and Meredith alone.

They were both silent until Derek broke the ice.

"So, Dr. Grey, How do you like it so far at Seattle Grace?"

"Well you can call me Meredith. And I love it here compared to the other hospital in LA."

"Well Meredith what happened at that hospital had made you come here?"

"To me I thought that they wanted their pay check more then just helping people because it feels good."

"Well I'm glade that you are here. You have a way of brightening this hospital. It was so lost and gloomy until you came here."

"Thank you Dr. Shepard." Placing his hand on hers he rubbed his finger over hers.

"Please call me Derek"

"Okay… Derek" Meredith smiled at him blushing at how he held her hand.

"Meredith can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

Derek took a deep breathe. "There's this charity ball this weekend here at the hospital. Would you like to be my date?"

Meredith could believe that he was asking her out. "You want to go with me?"

"Well yes unless you don't want to then its okay or if you have a boyfriend in LA which wouldn't surprise me because you are a beautiful young woman and…" Meredith stopped his babbling with her finger against his lips. "I would love to go to the ball with you Derek."

Derek smiled at her. 'I can't believe she said yes' "Okay then"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the day, Meredith was tired but happy. She would never in her wildest dreams would she think that she would find a hospital that she would enjoy and she know that part of her happiness is from Derek. When she saw him yesterday she never would have thought that she would be going to the charity ball with him this weekend.

Meredith never saw herself as a pretty or beautiful woman. She thought of herself as an average looking. But to her Derek was a hot popular type. A type that would hang around her. To her Derek is a guy that wouldn't even think twice or look twice at her, but here she is with a date planned with him.

'Maybe he is doing this as a joke or because he felt sorry?' Meredith thought to herself.

Meredith changed her cloths and grabbed her stuff from her locker. Just as she closed her locker, Izzie, George, Christina, and her mother walked into the room.

"So you ready to go home?" Ellis asked

"Yes I am"

Ellis then started for the door out of the locker room. "I'll see you outside", she said.

"So how was your first day at Settle Grace?" Issie asked as she changed next to Christina.

"It was great." Meredith hesitated at first but really needed her thoughts to rest so asked her fellow doctors about Derek.

"Does Dr. Shepard joke with people a lot?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does he ever tell you that he would go somewhere with you but joke?"

"I'm not following Mer" Everybody stopped when they tried to make out what she was asking.

"Okay here it is. Derek asked me to the charity ball this weekend. Is he for real?"

Christina looked at her then sat down beside her. "Mc Dreamy asked you out?"

"If Derek is McDreamy then yes, but is he for real. Or is he joking with me?"

"Derek doesn't joke about anything, especially about feelings."

"Well you know what this means right girls?" Izzie said.

Meredith looked in question towards Izzie and Christina. "What?"

"Tomorrow we go to the mall to shop for dresses" Izzie said excitedly grabbing her bag and headed for the exit.

"Is she always like this?" Meredith asked Christina quietly as they followed Izzie out of the locker room.

Christina turned her head slightly towards Meredith and said, "You haven't anything yet Grey."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ellis greeted her daughter as she came down to get something to eat before heading to work.

"Morning mom"

"Morning honey, I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"This weekend I am going to New York to do a surgery."

"Okay, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight so I won't be here for the ball on Saturday. Do you think that you can handle it with out me?"

Meredith looked at her mom like she had grown an extra head. "Mom you do realize that I was away from you for nineteen years. I think that I can handle one weekend."

"Meredith, are you made at me because of not being there?"

"Lets not talk about it mom" Meredith ten put her dirty dish in the sink and walked to the front door. "We'll be late if we don't leave now."

Later that day, Meredith was feeling out paper work at the nurse's station when a single long stemmed rose slide onto he top of the paper that she was working on. Looking up she saw Derek's smiling face in front of her.

"How's my favorite new co-worker to day?"

Meredith smiled at him. 'He's so sweet' she thought as she smelled the rose that he had given her. "Better now that you're here."

"So you stay with your mom right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Derek shrugged, "Just want to know where to pick you up this weekend for the ball."

"You're going to picking me up?"

"Of course so everybody knows that the prettiest woman there chose to go with me." Just hen his pager sounded. He looked down and saw that it was something he couldn't over look. "I'll talk to you later. You want to join me for lunch later?"

"Sure"

"Great, till then." He then grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the rose and kissed the back of it never taking his eyes away from her face. Then he turned and left.

Meredith watched Derek until she could see him anymore before heading to the locker room to place her rose in her locker. When she entered the locker room she noticed a bouquet of matching roses like the one in her hand attached to her locker. 'Derek' she thought. For the rest of the morning she couldn't stop smiling. Meredith had to admit she couldn't stop thinking about Derek.

"I think moving back to Seattle was a great idea."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the morning was spent with a smile on Meredith's face. She couldn't wait until she was able to have her lunch break with Dr. McDreamy. By the time that lunch came around she headed for the food court. While she waited for the elevator she was approached by Izzie, George, and Christina.

"Where are you headed Meredith?" Izzie asked stopping next to her.

"Lunch"

"Us too you want to eat with us?" 

"I kind of had plans with Derek for lunch."

Izzie and Christina looked at each other then smiled.

"Seems like its get serious between you two." Christina pointed out as the elevator doors opened and the four entered.

"It's just lunch not a marriage proposal."

"Yah but then you guys are going to the ball this weekend together."

"So"

"So, this is a big deal. The whole time that we have been here, we have never once see Derek even sit with another girl at lunch that didn't consisted of us."

"I don't think that it is that serious"

"What ever you say" They then entered the food court and Meredith spotted Derek in the far corner. Izzie, George and Christina walked the opposite way from where Meredith was headed.

When Meredith searched Derek she noticed that Derek had ordered in take-out instead of the hospital food.

"I figured that this would be a lot better then the meat surprise that they serve here." Derek said with one of his half smiles.

"Its great thank you. Also thank you for the roses, their beautiful"

"You're more then welcome Dr. Grey."


	9. Chapter 9

After lunch Meredith was in the hall working on paper work with Christina and Izzie.

"So how was lunch with Dr. McDreamy?" Izzie asked as she kept writing down information.

Meredith smiled her eyes never leaving the paper she was working with. "It was nice, very nice. We talked about medical school and Seattle Grace."

Christina and Izzie shared a look but smirked. They knew that the new doctor and their resident advisor were falling head over heals with each other. Meredith finished her paper work and jumped up off the bed that were placed in the hall. If you were looking for a doctor or nurse in the hospital and they had paper work to do, you'll find them seating on one of the beds on the third floor.

"Are we still on tonight at the mall?" Meredith asked getting all her folders together.

"You bet." Christina said.

"We can all get into my car." Izzie said.

Meredith nodded then turned to leave the hall but stopped. Turning around to look at her two knew friends she asked.

"Why does everybody call Derek McDreamy anyways?"

Christina laughed and Izzie cracked a smile but told her.

"Because every female patient and staff dreams about being with him. Now every woman in this hospital is going to be disappointed when they find out that Dr. McDreamy is Dr. McTaken."

Meredith smiled with a nod then turned and headed back to the nurses station.

"I'm coming out and you had better not laugh at me!" Christina told Meredith and Izzie from behind the curtain.

"Why would we laugh at you Christina?" Meredith asked confused.

"She's saying that because Christina doesn't were dresses that often. She is more a blue jean and t-shirt kind of girl." Izzie explained as she skimmed through the racks of dresses.

"I promise I won't laugh Christina." Meredith said.

Christina then polled back the curtain to reveal a beautiful black floor length dress. It was off the shoulders but had thin straps placed on the sides.

"This dress is perfect Christina. You look great and I know Dr. Burke will flip when he sees you in it."

I laughed. "I'm sure he much rather see her out of it."

Christina slapped Izzie lightly on the arm.

""You look great Christina. It goes well with your eyes. You should defiantly get that one." Izzie said as she headed for the changing room.

Christina changed and placed the dress on the counter and waited for her friends to choose a dress.

Izzie picked the dress that she had taken back into the dressing room just moments ago. It was a blood red strapless floor length dress that looked great with her hair color.

Meredith was still looking for the perfect dress. She wasn't use to dress shopping. In all of her school years she never went to a formal dance. She kept her nose in her books and away from the party crowds. When she was just about to give up on search for the right dress she spotted it. Smiling, she pulled her size and headed for the changing room. She placed the dress on and looked in the mirror. 'This is the dress' she thought. Christina and Izzie agreed with Meredith's choose of dress. They checked-out and then headed to the shoe store to get matching shoes, then headed home.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week went by without to much trouble. By Saturday Meredith was getting nerves about her first date with Derek. For years Meredith has never been with a guy more then just friends. She had several guy friends at college that she found attractive but never let it go past friendship. Now that there is no more school work she can start looking into the future of her love life. Meredith had been asked out after her intern had finished by Austin Smith, but she had already decided to move back to Seattle.

_Flashback_

_The tall lean dark haired man walked back into the locker room for the interns for the last time as an intern. As he walked in he noticed that Meredith was already there and packing her locker up. _

"_Hey Meredith how was your last day as an intern?"_

_Meredith looked up and smiled at Austin. "It feels great to no longer be considered an intern."_

_Austin nodded then opened his locker that was right next to Meredith's. "It does feel great." Austin kept looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Meredith can I ask you a question?"_

_Meredith glanced at Austin who was still looking at her. "Sure Austin, What do you need to ask me?"_

"_We have been friends since we started here at this hospital and I was wondering since we're done with are interns if you would like to be more than friends?"_

_Meredith looked shocked at Austin. He was very attractive. He has a body of a God. But to Meredith, a hot body has nothing to do with how she feels. Meredith can admit that Austin has a great personality and an excellent since of humor, but she just couldn't see Austin as more than a friend._

"_Austin, I would love to go out with you." Meredith started._

_Austin knew that there was more to come with Meredith being a little hesitant. When she didn't continue he started her off. "But…"_

"_But, I took the job in Seattle. I moving back there and working in the same hospital that my mother works in. I'm so sorry Austin."_

_Austin smiled and stepped closer to her. He reached up and placed his hand along her cheek. "It's okay Meredith. When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

_Austin nodded then grabbed his bag. "Don't forget me." He hugged her tightly then left the room._

_End Flashback_

Meredith then brought her thoughts back to Derek. Ever since she first meet him she knew that her and Derek would never be just friends. Then she heard a soft knock on her door. Getting back to the present she moved to the door and slowly opened it.

There in front of her stood Derek. Meredith moved her eyes up and down his body. Derek was wearing a very basic Black and White tuxedo.

"You look very handsome tonight Derek."

Derek didn't hear Meredith do to him trying to catcher his breath after he lad eyes on her when she opened the front door.

Looking from her feet up, Meredith had Emerald green strap sandals that went around her ankles. The dress that Meredith had bought on her shopping trip with Issy and Christina was a spigots strapped emerald green dress. It was a long skirt that ended just above her ankles. The dress that she wore showed off her eyes. Meredith's sandy blond hair was placed on her head with lose curls scattered around. To Derek, Meredith looked just like a princess.

When Derek finally pulled himself together he finally heard what Meredith had said to him.

"I don't look as good as you. You are so beautiful Meredith. Like an angel that was sent to me." He then handed the roses that he had behind his back to her.

"Their beautiful Derek, but you already gave me roses the other day."

"I know but if I had a chose I would have a dozens of roses sent here and to the hospital for you everyday." Derek then grabbed her hand and kissed her palm gently. "May I escort my princess to the ball?"

Meredith smiled and nodded. "Yes you may my prince."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ready to go yet Christina?" Burke asked up the stairs to the house that they share.

"I'm almost ready."

Moments later, Christina walked down the stairs to Burke.

Burke looked up at his girlfriend and his mouth dropped. He wasn't use to Christina in a skirt much less a ball gown.

The combination of the beautiful black floor length dress and her black pumps made Burke see more to her then what he thought. Christina even pulled back her hair leaving it down in the back. This was also something she didn't do often.

Burke kissed her on her lips. You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

They then headed to his car that was parked near the curb.

Alex had been waiting at the hall that the ball was being held at for Izzie. He had to admit that he acted though out their internship like a schoolboy that would make fun of her but inside he really liked her but never had the guts to tell her.

When she walked into the room, he couldn't stand to sit and watch her the whole time so he walked over to her.

"Wow Izzie that dress just looks great on you."

Izzie looked a little surprised that Alex had come up to her. When they first started their internship, George, Christina and herself wouldn't give Alex the time of day because he was so immature about everything. But later Alex slowly started to enter the three's group. "Thank you Alex, you don't look to bad yourself."

"Stop Stevens or you'll make me blush." Taking her hand he led her to the dance floor. "Dance with me?"

"Of course I will."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Songs: Feels Like Home by: Chantal Kreviazuk andI'll Be The Greatest Fan of Your Life by: Edwin McCain

"George?" Olivia asked as she walked up behind him as he entered the hall that the ball was being held at.

George turned around and smiled at the nurse. "You look very beautiful tonight Olivia."

"Thank you." Olivia blushed a little but kept staring into his eyes.

George and Olivia never really talked since they had broken up during his first year in the intern program. After the break up, Olivia would glance every now and then trying to get George to notice. After a year George still never noticed. Olivia was going to give up but decided against it and gives it one more shot. She noticed that he hadn't moved away and that he wasn't starting a conversation so she decided to start one.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a dance with me"

George looked at her for a second then glanced around the room and then back to the red head in front of him.

"Sure" He then led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

_/The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hang from above_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life/

"Oh look George and Olivia are dancing together" Issy said from where her and Alex where dancing.

"You go boy"__

/Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life/

While the four danced, Christina and Burke entered the room.

"I swear that if somebody even laughs at me or stares at me wrong I won't be able to control myself" Christina said walking past Burke into the hall.

Burke was about to say something when a voice came out from behind them.

"Nobody will say anything bad about you, you look great." Meredith said as she and Derek walked in behind them. Christina smirked because she looked down and there was Meredith and Derek's hands grasped together.

"You look beautiful Christina" Derek said winking at her.

"Thank you and Meredith that dress didn't do you justice."

"Christina is right, that dress brings out your eyes"

"Thank you Dr. Burke"

"Preston please."__

/I've been dropped out, burned up,  
I've fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on,  
Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the biggest fan of your life/  


As the song ended the four that was dancing joined the four that had just come in.

"You guys finally made it" George said coming up to shack Derek and Burke's hands.

"Well I had my breath knocked out of me when I saw my beautiful date." Derek said kissing his and Meredith's joined hand.

Izzie and Christina shared a look then they all headed to a large table that had Dr. Webber and his wife along with Dr. Bailey and her husband.

"Meredith? Meredith is that you?" Mrs. Webber asked getting up from her chair and jogged over to Meredith on the other side of the table and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hello Mrs. Webber."

"It's been so long since I seen you last. What were you this high the last time I saw you?" She held her hand to a certain height beside her body.

Meredith laughed a little as she stepped out of her arms. "I think I was about that tall when I left." Meredith then walked back to Derek and allowed him to sit her in her chair before he took his own seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Shortly after Meredith, Derek, Preston, and Christina had come, they started the speeches then started to serve the dinner. They ate and talked around the table about previous cases and stories about when Meredith was a little girl. Then the music started when everybody had finished their meals.

Derek looked at Meredith and smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that this woman had walked into the hospital about a week ago and she was seating next to him at the ball as his date. 'I can't get anymore luckier that I am now.' He thought. Derek didn't want to let the night slip away so he stood and held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Meredith smiled then nodded. She placed her napkin on the table then grabbed his hand as he helped her to stand.

"You are defiantly right Issy" Dr. Bailey said.

Issy looked a little confused. "What was I right about?"

"He's Dr. McTaken" The table broke out into laughter as the doctor that was nicknamed the "Nazi" had said that.

Dr. Bailey looked around at the other people at the table. "What?"

"You do have a soft side Miranda" Webber said taking his wife by the hand and leading to the dance floor.

Meredith and Derek walked onto the dance floor and He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Meredith placed her arms around his neck and stepped in closer to him laying her head on his shoulder and let the soft music carry them away.

As the words sang out through the speakers, Meredith knew that the words were met for her.

_/Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong/

When the song ended she lifted her head to meet Derek's eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips along her forehead. Derek pulled away and led her back to the table. Meredith could help but think, 'I am home. Cause home is where the heart is.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**("With You" by: Jessica Simpson)**

AU Meredith Grey moves to her home town after she finishes her Internship in LA.

I'm beginning to enjoy Seattle. When I first decided to move here, I thought that I would hate it. I mean my relationship with my mother wasn't what you would call a great close relationship. Growing up I only depended on me, myself, and I. But from that first moment that I saw him, I knew that this is the man that I want to share my life with. I think about the night at the ball. Seattle is my home now because he is my home.

After the ball, Derek drove me home and helped me out of the car and to my front door.

_/Flash back/_

_Derek was a little nervous about walking Meredith to the door. He wasn't use to dating. Being a doctor and working eighteen hours a day for six days a week doesn't leave too much for a social life. Most of the time on his days off he would go to the store or the movies and would get hit on by some pretty woman but he never gave in because he knew that it would be unfair to her with him at the hospital all the time. But being with Meredith was different. He was able to see her everyday at the hospital so he could spend time with each other._

"_Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Derek said, holding both of her hands in his. _

"_Of course."_

_They both stood there for a while deciding if they should kiss goodnight. Derek decided at that moment that e could resist any longer and leaned down toward her lips but never went all the way. Derek was scared that he might scare her away from him because he was to forward so decided she could decide if she wanted to kiss him or not. Meredith took the hit and moved the rest of the way to his lips. _

_Their first kiss was full of passion and sparks. It was like fireworks were exploding around them, and they were the only two in the world. Everything and everybody else had fated away._

_When they couldn't breathe any more they slowly pulled away but left their foreheads touching. _

"_Wow" Was all Derek could say._

"_You're telling me"_

_They stood there for sometime just being near each other. Then Derek knew that they had to get to work early so started to pull away. "I'll see you tomorrow at work". _

"_Okay"_

_Derek started to walk back to his car but turned back and pulled Meredith into another kiss. He pulled away and started back to his car. _

_Meredith then looked back at him then turned to unlock the front door._

"_Meredith?"_

_Meredith turned to see Derek standing behind is open door. "Yes"_

"_Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow at work?"_

"_Of course I will"_

_Derek smiled then got into his car and drove away._

_/End Flash back/_

Meredith drove to the hospital with a smile on her face. She turned on the radio and heard a song that reminded her of how Derek made her feel.

**/The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated**

I start thinking about it  
Almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

'Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right

'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy   
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you/

Meredith pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and walked to the doctor's locker room. On her locker she found that Derek had already been there.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Just wanted to say that I had a great time last night at the ball._

_Meet me in the food court at noon._

_Derek_

Meredith smiled and placed the note into her bag. Just then the rest of the doctors walked in to get ready for the day.

"Hey Meredith" Christina and Izzie said at the same time.

"Morning" Meredith greeted back.

"So did you and Mc Dreamy get it on last night since your mom was out of town?" Christina asked seating on the beach next to her. Izzie gave her a weird look at her. "Christina. That is none of your business."

"What? They looked very cozy last night before they left so I just want to know if I'm going to have to make excuses to Dr. Ellis Grey to keep her away so they can get it on." Christina smiled then finished getting dressed.

"Christina, I just met the guy."

"So?" 

"So, I don't want to rush."

"We'll see."

They left the locker room and started their day.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith started towards the food court around 11:55 after she finished with her last patent before lunch. That after noon, she had several surgeries lined up and the last one of the day was with none other than Derek.

"Dr. Grey?"

Meredith stopped and turned to see Dr. Webber approach her.

"Dr. Webber."

"I just wanted to inform you about a new doctor will be joining us at Seattle Grace starting tomorrow."

"Great. Is this doctor good?"

"He was near the top of his class and showed great respect in his internship."

"Good"

"I was wondering if you could show him around tomorrow."

"No problem chief"

"Thanks Meredith" he squeezed her arm softly them walked away.

Meredith finally made it to the food court and found Derek seating near the window. When she walked over to him she noticed that there was so food sat out. When she reached him, he smiled at her then captured her lips in a passionate kiss but not as strong as the night's before since they are at work in front of all the other hospital staff.

"You're late Grey" Derek teased.

Meredith smiled at him. "Well I was going to be here a few minutes early but Dr. Webber stopped me."

Derek nodded in understanding that you can't ignore your chief. "I missed you all morning Grey."

"I missed you too. So what are we going to do for lunch?"

"Well I was thinking about having a picnic."

Meredith smiled at him. "That sounds very romantic Derek"

"As long as you're with me everything is romantic."

Derek led Meredith outside and to a little field near the back of the building and the parking lot. When they got closer, Meredith noticed that Derek had set out a blanket and there was a basket on it.

Derek helped Meredith to sit then sat down next to her. He pulled out some plates and handed one to Meredith and place the other in front of him. He then took out some sandwiches, potatoes salad, vegetables and lemonade. Derek handed each individual item to her for her to get what she wanted then handed the items back to Derek so he could fill his plate.

"This is so great Derek. How did you do this?"

Derek looked down with a little smile. "I cheated" Derek looked back to her eyes. "I called my sister about an hour after coming in this morning and asked for a favor."

"Well thank you and your sister."

"I would do anything for you Grey."

Derek poured them each a glass of lemonade and held it out for a toast.

"Here's to us and to our new relationship together."

Meredith smiled and clicked her glass to his. "To us" then they sipped their drinks never taking their eyes off each other.

They finished their meal in silent but they both kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching.

After they finish eating, they picked up their food and placed it back into the basket. Noticing that they still had time before their break was over, Derek decided that he wanted to stay with her as long as he could. He knew that they had a surgery together that afternoon, but couldn't help himself.

"So what did Webber Want?"

"To tell me that there is another doctor that will be joining our staff tomorrow and he wanted me to show him around."

"I didn't know that we are getting a new doctor."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't understand why he wants me to show him around. I mean I'm new here to. Why wouldn't he send Christina or somebody else that has been here longer to show him around tomorrow?"

"I don't know either."

They then stood and gathered their stuff and headed to Derek's car. They place the stuff in it then walked back to the entrance of the hospital hand in hand.

As they waited for the elevator for Meredith, Derek asked Meredith out again for that night to dinner and a movie.

"Do you want to leave after our shift?"

"Sure" Meredith said, then the doors to elevator opened and Meredith walked forward but turned and pulled Derek into a heated kiss. "See you later" Then the doors closed leaving Derek with his lips puckered at the closed doors.


	16. Chapter 16

When the elevator reopened, Meredith walked out and headed to get her next patents chart.

Christina and Izzie walked up behind her and each stood on one side of Meredith.

"So Meredith, Izzie and I are going to Joe's after our shift. Do you want to go?"

Meredith smiled to herself thinking about spending the evening with her new boyfriend.

"I can't. I have plans with my boyfriend after work."

Christina looked past Meredith to Izzie and Izzie to Christina and they shared a smile.

"Told you that they are starting to get hot and heavy." Christina said then grabbed her chart and started to walk away. "Slow my ass".

To her, Meredith thought that time was going to slow. After every surgery she would look at the clock. 2:00, 3:00, 4:00. Finally, four hours after she last saw Derek it was time for her last surgery for the day, and not just any surgery but one that she would perform with Derek.

Walking to the designated OR, Meredith came face to face with a smiling Dr. Derek Shepard. Leaning in he captured her mouth with his, not caring if somebody from the staff saw.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hey yourself."

They walked over to the sinks and washed up. After getting masked and gloved up, they walked into the OR together.

"Okay people it's a good day to save a life."

Derek walked to the head of the table were he would be working while Meredith stood at the side of the table were there was a big visible patch of skin. The victim was diagnosed with cancer in two areas. One was the brain where Derek was working and the other the liver, where Meredith was working.

Derek started cutting but not before sharing a glance with Meredith. After two hours of surgery, they closed their patent up and headed back to the wash room. Derek kept quiet until they were both clean before opening the door to the room for Meredith.

"Ready to leave this place and go on our date Dr. Grey?" 

Smiling, Meredith just nodded. Derek then grabbed her hand and guided them back to the locker room. When they were entering, Christina and Izzie were exiting.

"Have fun to night." Izzie whispered to Meredith before leaving. Christina smirked. Purposely trying to get them to blush she yelled out.

"Don't tire him out to bad Grey. He has to be here and ready to work."

Meredith's eyes widened. Christina just laughed and followed Izzie out to the parking lot.

Meredith headed towards the back where her locker was but had to pass by Derek who just watched her after hearing what Christina yelled. He couldn't help but give a small blush to. But made it disappear when she started to pass him.

"She's always the settle one isn't she?" He asked wanting to make sure that she knew he heard what happened. Meredith was still too embarrassed with the commit to even look at Derek. He only response was a blush as she hurried past.

When Derek was done changing, he walked back to Meredith's locker and stared. Meredith could tell that he was there. She always seemed to notice when he was close.

'Why is that?' Meredith wondered. When Meredith closed her locker, Derek offered his hand.

"Ready?"

Meredith took his offered hand. "Ready".


	17. Chapter 17

Being the perfect gentleman that his mother raised him to be, Derek opened and closed the car door for Meredith and escorted her with his arm into the restaurant that Derek choose to take her to. When they entered the building, they were seated straight away and after taking little time to look over the menu, the waiter left leaving the two alone.

"So, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Meredith asked.

Derek was a little confused by her commit. 'Maybe I was kidding myself thinking that somebody as beautiful as Meredith would be my girlfriend' he thought.

"I thought we are boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean if you don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Meredith then gave a little laugh and cut hi off. "Sorry, What I met was how come you didn't have a girlfriend before I came?"

Relaxing a little Derek answered honestly. "I never thought it would be very fair to date someone that I wouldn't be able to see a lot of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I work so many hours a week and so many days a week that I don't think I would be able to spend much time with her and that wouldn't be fair to her or me."

Meredith silently understood and agreed with his explanation.

Turning the tables a little, Derek asked the same of her. "So why didn't you have a boyfriend in LA?"

"I guess it be for the same reason. Not enough time away from the hospital."

"I just can't believe that nobody would try to convince you to be with them even if you did work a lot. I mean you're so beautiful and smart. I would be begging you to go out with me."

Meredith didn't know how to respond to his complement, mostly because she doesn't usually get many of them. "Thank you."

"So there was no one ever tried in the seven years?"

Meredith thought back. "Well, there was this one man named Austin Smith that I worked with that became a close friend to me during my internship. We came into the program together and finished it together. We became good friends."

"So what happened? Did you guys start to date?"

"No. But our last day of the program he came to me asking if we could be more then friends."

"What did you say?"

"Well I couldn't see myself in a more serious relationship with him. He was more of a brother figure I guess you can call it. I would see him as I am to George. I didn't want to hurt him so I simple told him that I took the job here and that I wouldn't see a long distance relationship working out."

"Where did he get a job at?"

"Well we were both offered a job at the hospital that we did our program at. But when Dr. Webber called me saying he wanted me to join Seattle Grace I jumped at it. That and I would be able to spend more time with my mother after not seeing her for nineteen years."

Derek smiled. Meredith then reached over and placed her hand on his.

"Besides, I'm glade I did take Dr. Webber up on this offer."

"Why is that Dr. Grey?"

"Because I met you."

Derek gave her his half smile then leaned over the table to press his lips to hers.

"Me too."

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

After they finished their dinner, Derek paid the bill and escorted Meredith back to the car. Before Derek started the car he glanced over to his right and asked, "You still want to go to the movies?"

"Sure"

"Okay then." Derek started the car and drove to the small movie theater down the street.

They walked to the ticket window hand in hand.

"What do you want to see? What ever you want to see we'll see." Derek said.

Meredith glanced at the choices that were offered and smiled when she saw one that popped out at her. Looking back at Derek she gave him an evil smirk.

"Are you sure you want me to chose the movie?"

"Of course." Holding her upper arms he made her turn to face him. He then pressed his forehead to hers. "Even if I have to see a chick flick I would because I would be here with you."

Meredith smiled. "That's so sweet Derek. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask the same about you." He then kissed her quickly. "So what will it be?"

"Sweet Home Alabama." Derek chuckled knowing that it would wind up being a chick flick.

"Sweet Home Alabama it is." He paid for the tickets and then grabbed some popcorn and drinks for them before heading into the theater. When Meredith started to head for the middle, Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back roll.

"I can't seat to close because it would hurt me eyes." He lied

"It's fine back here."

They sat and started to eat popcorn until the movie started. After the first half an hour Derek couldn't help but get the urge to hold her in his arms. Giving a yawn he stretched his arms out and over Meredith's left shoulder.

'Did he just use the yawn technique on me?' she thought. She couldn't help but smile. She placed her drink in the holder that was attached to the chair and leaned in closer to Derek never taking her eyes from the movie.

Derek smiled and turned his head towards her. Slowly not wanting to scare her, he started to leave light kisses along her neck starting at the patch of skin right below her earlobe.

Meredith closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled into the passion that Derek was showing her. When the need to kiss him became too much, Meredith turned her head and caught Derek's mouth.

For the rest of the movie, Meredith and Derek were engaged in a heavy make-out session. When the movie ended and the light came back on, they released each other and couldn't help but notice each others swollen lips and flush faces.

"I should get you home. It's getting late and we have work tomorrow."

Meredith was to breathless to answer so just nodded and followed him out.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek walked Meredith to her door but wished that the night didn't have to end.

"I had a great time tonight and this afternoon at lunch." He said first.

"So did I. Thank you Derek."

"It was my pleasure." He then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips then was pulled in deeper when she wrapped his arms around his neck to get even closer. When he needed air he pulled away slightly but still stayed close so he could kiss her again.

"I should go now." He said but couldn't help but bring her back in for another deep kiss. When they broke apart again, Meredith was the one to talk.

"Don't go say with me tonight." Then she pressed her lips back to his.

While still kissing him, she unlocked the door and opened it wide. Derek nodded at her request never wanting to let this gift that he found out of his sight ever again. He lifted her up in his arms so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Derek quickly walked into the house and struggled to close the door with her in his arms but managed it. Pulling away from her he looked quickly around for the way to the stairs. As fast as he could he carried her up and went to the room the Meredith managed to get out before she placed open mouth kisses on his neck which drove Derek wild. Within seconds Meredith and Derek managed to undress each other.

When Meredith started to push Derek towards the bed, Derek stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I can wait."

"I want this Derek." Then she attacked his mouth again.

"Then let's go slow. I want our first time to last and be special."

Meredith smiled up at him. "It will be special Derek because I'm with you."

Derek lifted him in his arms like a child and carried her the rest of the way to her bed. He slowly laid her down with her head on the pillows. He climbed up next to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you Meredith Grey." Before sealing his lips to hers before she was able to answer. Then his mouth moved slowly down her body.

Soft moans were the only thing that could be heard for the next hour. When they hit their high they both moaned out each others names before Derek rolled off of her pulling her to him as he went.

Before sleep took Meredith she said, "I love you too Derek", then closed her eyes to slip into a peaceful sleep.

Derek tightened his grip on her and smiled at her commit and joined her in slumber.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith woke the next morning to the beeping of her alarm clock. Like most mornings Meredith tried to ignore the alarm by pulling the pillow over her head to drown out the annoyingly loud sound. What was unusual this morning compared to the others was the muscular arm that reached around her to shut off the alarm. When she heard the sound stop the arm then moved back and its hand reached down and uncovered her head.

"Good morning beautiful."

Derek's husky voice said in her ear with passion. The next thing she felt was his hand slowly move up and down her back. The motion of his hands on her was causing her to get turned on and wanting the naked man beside her.

Meredith knew that if he kept this going they both will be late for work. She smiled at him, "Morning." She then leaned into him and kissed his lips softly not wanting to get carried away. "We should get up."

"I don't know about you but I'm already up." He said seductively giving her his McDreamy look. He moved his hands from her back all over her chest and down to her creamy thighs.

Meredith giggled at his determination on keeping her in bed longer. "We'll be late for work if we don't leave now."

Derek leaned in and nibbled on her ear then whispered, "Let's be late then."

Kissing him again softly she looked into his eyes. "I would love to stay in bed a little longer with you and be late but I have to meet the chief and the new doctor that I have to show around this morning."

Derek sighed then pulled back. He frowned for a second then a smirk came to his face. Meredith saw the change and got nervous. "What?"

Derek smiled at her again then got out of bed in all of his naked glory not being shy of his nudity and walked into the bathroom. Meredith heard the shower start but was still curious about the smirk that he gave her. Derek then came back out of the bathroom seconds later and walked over to the bed pulling the sheets off of Meredith before lifting her in his arms.

Meredith was surprised by his actions but laughed at how he looked like a little child ready to play with his new toy. "What are you doing young man?"

"Taking the woman that I love to the shower to get ready for work."

"If I'm late for the chief your in trouble."

Stepping both of them into the shower, he placed is hands on both sides of her cheeks. "My love, I will gladly to take all the blame if it means that I will be able to show the woman that I love how much I love her." He then kissed her passionately while closing the curtain and doing just as he said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Here's your new contract drawn up yesterday from what we discussed on the phone." Webber said handing over the paperwork and pen to the new doctor. "The contract will be for two years and pending after that."

"Thank you Chief Webber. I'm sure it's fine." The new doctor smiled at the chief before taking a few minutes to read over the contract before signing his name at the marked places. He sat the pen down on top of the contract and slid the items back to the other side of the desk.

Chief Webber smiled at the young doctor and extended his hand to shack. The new doctor stood from his seat and shook the chief's hand.

"Welcome, I'm sure you'll find Seattle Grace to your liking." 

"Oh, I know I will."

"You'll be working with Dr. Burke. He should be expecting you after lunch. You might also benefit working a few cases with Dr. Shepard, their both world renowned surgeons."

"It would be an honor." Then the doctor thought of something. "If Dr. Burke isn't expecting me until after lunch what do you want me to do until then?" the new doctor asked.

"I have another doctor coming to show you around the hospital and get you ID made."

"Excellent."

"Dr. Grey should be here soon." Webber said looking down at his watch knowing Meredith was probably on her way. Webber missed the new doctor light up when he mentioned Meredith's name.

"Can't wait." Was all the new doctor could say.

Meanwhile

Meredith and Derek drove in separate cars to get to the hospital because they both got off at different times. When they pulled into the car parking lot they parked next to each other. Derek walked over to Meredith's car and opened the door for her.

"What gentleman." Meredith said with a giggle before pulling Derek closer in to give him a kiss.

"I try. But only for you. I don't want to lose my bad ass image." He winked at her and gave her his McDreamy smile before pulling her into his arms again and kissed her with passion on the lips.

He smirked and leaned into her ear. "Meet me in the on-call room on the fourth floor at lunch Dr. Grey."

Meredith giggled before turning out of his arms and walked towards the hospital shouting over her shoulder as she went. "No self control." 

Derek laughed then ran to catch up to her. He pulled her closer as they walked into the building.

"Can you blame me?"

Meredith eyed him, and then sighed. "I guess not. I was actually going to suggest the same thing to you."

Derek smiled and was going to walk to the staff locker room but felt Meredith pull the other direction out of his arms. Confused at why she was heading away from the locker room he stopped and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" He then pointed to the way he was heading. "The locker room is that way."

"I know. But remember why I was late yesterday for our lunch?"

Derek thought then Meredith could tell when he remembered because his eyes widened.

"Oh ya, the new doctor tour. Have fun with that baby." He kissed her lightly on the lips not wanting to get carried away when he knew he couldn't get her out of the tour the Chief assigned her too. "See you soon sweetie." Then he walked to the locker room and Meredith headed the opposite direction towards Webber's office. Meredith walked up to Webber's secretary and she motioned for her to go in. When she opened the door she was shocked at who was standing with the Chief.


	22. Chapter 22

Chief Webber smiled at her, "Dr. Grey just on time." and then he motioned to the new doctor, "I'd like you to meet our new doctor. This is Dr. Austin Smith."

"Hello Meredith." Austin said with a smirk. He watched as she stood her ground shocked to see him. He knew that she would.

"Hello Austin." Meredith said slowly.

Webber was confused. He thought back to just a few moments before. 'I never said Meredith's first name.' He looked back and forth between the two. "You know each other?" he asked.

Meredith looked at her old friend and boss. "Yes we do. We went to school and did out internship together in LA. But Austin I thought you were staying in LA?"

Austin walked closer to Meredith. "I was but it wasn't the same without you there."

Meredith blushed. "Well it will be good to have somebody that I know around." She felt uncomfortable with Austin because she remembered their last discussion before she left for Seattle.

Flashback

_Meredith was in the intern locker room packing her locker up, when Austin came in. _

"_Hey Meredith how was your last day as an intern?"_

_Meredith looked up and smiled at Austin. "It feels great to no longer be considered an intern."_

_Austin nodded then opened his locker that was right next to Meredith's. "It does feel great." Austin kept looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Meredith can I ask you a question?"_

_Meredith glanced at Austin who was still looking at her. "Sure Austin, What do you need to ask me?"_

"_We have been friends since we started here at this hospital and I was wondering since we're done with are interns if you would like to be more than friends?"_

_Meredith looked shocked at Austin. He was very attractive. He has a body of a God. But to Meredith, a hot body has nothing to do with how she feels. Meredith can admit that Austin has a great personality and an excellent since of humor, but she just couldn't see Austin as more than a friend._

"_Austin, I would love to go out with you." Meredith started._

_Austin knew that there was more to come with Meredith being a little hesitant. When she didn't continue he started her off. "But…"_

"_But, I took the job in Seattle. I moving back there and working in the same hospital that my mother works in. I'm so sorry Austin."_

_Austin smiled and stepped closer to her. He reached up and placed his hand along her cheek. "It's okay Meredith. When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

_Austin nodded then grabbed his bag. "Don't forget me." He hugged her tightly then left the room._

End Flashback

'This is going to be a long morning." She thought. Meredith knew that she was quiet for a long time and decided to start the tour so it would soon be over and she can get to Derek.

"Well let's go get you an ID card and start showing you around." Meredith nodded to Webber and headed towards the door.

"Good" Webber said. "When you're done with that Dr. Grey introduce him to Shepard and Burke. Dr. Smith will be working with Burke mostly today including later today."

"Yes sir." Meredith then looked back at Austin and noticed that he was giving her his flirting look.

'This is defiantly going to be a long day.'


End file.
